A Life With My Yami
by BookBug421
Summary: Bakura now has a body of his own and is living with Ryou. What will be the outcome of this? Read on Mcduff! Slash RB.
1. Fire Hazard

1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!.

Warnings: Slight Yaoi (Male X Male) If you don't like, please refrain from reading any further. Rated for language and possible content.

Dedication: this story is dedicated to my best friend, Snakemistress.

Hope you enjoy!)

A life with my Yami.

Chapter one: Fire Hazard.

Bakura chuckled some to himself as he got together a fire starter and some cologne from the bathroom. He grinned at the prospect of creating his own flame thrower, writing off that it would be an excellent fend off from the damnable pharaoh.

Ryou yawned trotting down the steps seeing as how it was now eight in the morning, it would be best for him to start his day.

He ran a tired hand through his white locks, blinking his brown eyes at his yami he slowly made headway over to him "should I even ask?" he questioned from behind.

Bakura glanced over, his own silver white hair swishing about and brown eyes alert "well, if you don't ask. I won't tell you" he smirked at his little hikari.

Ryou sighed nodding "ok, ok. What are you doing, Bakura?" he asked softly, voice tinting with curiosity.

Bakura's grin only widened as his excitement for his invention grew "im making a flame thrower..." he snickered. Ryou's face went shade paler.

"Um, let me verify this, Did you say you were making a flame thrower?" Ryou was almost afraid to ask.

Bakura blinked looking at his hikari as if it were obvious "um, yeah, that is what I said." a pause went on between the two for a moment "It's to ward of the pharaoh!" he added as if it was a necessary thing.

Ryou nodded swallowing down his protest. "Ok then. " he took a step back and went into the kitchen to grab up a cereal bar. He then walked back out grabbing up his jacket.

Bakura looked over to him blinking some. "Where you going hikari?" he asked curiously. Ryou smiled softly over to him "im meeting the gang at the park..To hang out for a little bit. Do you want to tag along?" he offered. Bakura looked to him with suspicion "will the pharaoh be there?" This caused Ryou to blink "no.." Bakura pouted "then never mind, I'll stay here" he nodded decisively.

Ryou though confused nodded all the same "well, alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours." he shot his yami a small smile before heading out the door, leaving his pyro driven yami to do as he pleased.

Bakura grinned making sure Ryou was a little ways away. He then decided to spray the cologne and light the lighter to create a stream of fire. Bakura, now infatuated by fire looked around for something to light.

The couch, then came into view.

"It'll do" Bakura smirked walking over doing the same as before, couch now lighting on fire. Bakura grinned like that of a mad man.

"Yes! Burn! Couch! Buuuurrrnnn!" he called.

The fire, then grew in size. Bakura's eyes to his own surprise widened "oh no" he muttered seeing the fire grow and continue to grow in size.

Bakura took cover. Covering his ears at the fire alarm "damn mortals and they're noisey contraptions" he scowled.

Looking to the door hearing people banging on it, and soon enough busting it down. They ran in and put the flames out. His eyes went wide "No!" he yelled jumping to his feet running over quickly banishing the men to the shadow realm.

"HA!" he shouted in triumph then looking to the couch freezing "No! My...my fire! My beautiful fire!" he yelled falling to his knees pouting.

(Hope you all liked the first chapter. Please R&R. Chapter two should be up soon)


	2. Rockem Sockem Yami's

_(Sorry for the delay. My life has been pretty busy, school work and all that jazz. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter more then the first, thank you SO much for your comments. I know it takes time to leave reviews and I want you all to know I appreciate the time and effort in doing so. But it brings me great joy to see that I am probably making your lives a little easier. Since reading is a good way to unwind. So yeah, now that I am done rambling. Here we go!)_

**A Life With My Yami**

**Chapter 2: Rockem Sockem Yami's**

**Ryou's Pov**

When I arrived at home later that evening and saw the destruction, I could have just kicked myself for leaving my yami home alone.

I sighed in exaggeration and tiredness. True, I had fun with the gang but they have a strange obsession with games. At least take a break. I thought absently to myself causing myself to actually laugh.

I had stopped by at the seven eleven to pick up some essentials, milk, bread things of the like. I placed all of the items away before I moved to the living room to head upstairs to hit the sack, when I then noticed a sleeping form...Bakura. I smiled, I will have to have a talk with him tomorrow. A long conversation with me talking very sternly.

I headed over to him and slowly got him up and onto my back, I then took him to his own bedroom where he could sleep soundly.

**End Ryou's pov**

The next morning Bakura slowly stirred beneath the covers of his bed spread. He blinked his brown orbs a bit as to wake up scratching his mop of silver white bangs tiredly he slipped out of bed. When just then realization hit him, Ryou's going to kill him. He scoffed at the concept of 'dead man walking' saying due to his predicament.

He groaned some at the thought of having a long talking to by his little hikari. Bakura decided to dress anyway in a tight black muscle T-shirt and black jeans and head downstairs. He blinked when Ryou was nowhere to be seen.

He headed into the kitchen calmly stretching his hands high above his head with a sigh "Little Light tenshi!?" he called out hoping to here an answer. There was a reply but not one by his hikari.

"He's not home, Bakura. He left with my own hikari but moments ago." a deep voice called from the table.

Bakura turned and instantly glared "you!" he hissed.

Sitting there calmly, leaned back in his seat with legs crossed and hand curled around a coffee mug sat Yami. A smug smirk played on his face at the antics of the other yami.

"Yes Bakura, it's me. How goes it?" he asked in mock calmness.

Bakura's glare intensified "not to well, now that I see porcupine head's yami in my kitchen. " he spat.

Yami glared "what did you call my hikari?" this caused Bakura to grin crossing his arms "I said nothing of the like, I just simply said porcupine head. Never REALLY gestured it towards your light Oh ho no, not me." a mock shocked expression crossed his face "to believe you thinking of your hikari in such ways! My, how horrible of you." he chuckled turning to look through the cubords for something to eat other then all that health food stuff Ryou insisted on buying.

Yami glared and let go of his cup and crossed both his arms, looking to the other yami with burning violet eyes trying his best in ignoring the earlier comments "Well, if your looking for your hikari there's no use he's out with mine. They said something about a fair coming through domino and that they were reserving some tickets, or something like that" he said calmly regaining his cool.

Bakura peered over his shoulder having found a bag of chips stuffed in his little stash on the back of the top shelf. "Oh really? So im left here to babysit the pharaoh, hm? Your light afraid you'd mess up the carpet?" he asked calmly sitting down on the opposite end of the table tearing open his bag of chips and munching hungrily down upon them.

Yami smirked, masking his anger "No actually, I was left here to watch you and see to it that you don't burn anything while Ryou was away." he leaned back "Ryou wanted you to come along but you were sleeping and he did not wish to wake you.." he added.

Bakura scowled and pulled out another chip stuffing it into his mouth. Yami continued "so really, IM the one babysitting you. And honestly, out of the two of us. I think you're the one who messed the carpet up more then I" he said gesturing to the charred remains of the once beautiful burgundy sofa. Ahh sweet sweet revenge. Yami thought in his mind.

Bakura huffed getting to his feet with haste "minor set back." he closed the bag back up and shoved it back up on the top shelf.

"Doesn't seem minor. Seems to me you've destroyed quite a bit gathering from how cautious your hikari was in leaving you alone again." he smirked, he had him, he had him!

"Listen, Ryou MAY have left you here to supposedly 'watch me' but I for one don't give a damn" he shot back to the smirking other.

Yami only continued to smirk, not much of a come back he thought to himself. Before he knew it, Bakura was already sitting on the floor watching tv.

Yami got to his feet and went over, snatched the remote from Bakura's hands and switched the channel to a kiddie show "there, that should be more age appropriate for you." he smirked.

Bakura glared "oh that does it" he got to his feet talking Yami to the floor, grabbing at the remote. All the while doing this shoving yami's face in the floor..

"Give me the damned remote!" he yelled.

"No! Never!" Yami yelled back.

All the while during the yami's squabbling over the remote, the channels were changing in a fast pace. One in particular was was a horror movie of an undead monkey eating innocent peoples brains.

Yami and Bakura both stopped momentarily to look at it, after a moment they were both fascinated and began watching.

About an hour of the undead monkey eating marathon, and the two yami's were now engulfed in the movies.

"NO! Not him, don't eat him!" Yami pleaded to the tv.

Bakura was laughing as skull crunching and a man's yells filled the tv. Yami cried "noooooooooo!!"

"Ha ha, serves him right! The fool!"Bakura laughed out again.

Just then the door opened to reveal the two hikari's, both blinking at the sight of Bakura laughing and Yami crying.

"Um. What's going on?" Ryou questioned lightly.

Bakura chuckled "hey..light tenshi...can we get a monkey?? I want a monkey, An undead one that eats peoples brains, accessing them by cracking the victims skulls open. I want to sick it on the pharaoh.." he grinned.

Yami ceased his crying glaring to Bakura at that one.

Ryou and Yugi exchanged glances for a moment "you don't think he's talking about.." Yugi began.

Ryou confirmed nodding "yes...yes he's talking about vedo the monkey of hell" he sighed

Yugi's eyes widened "Yami, lets go home, K?" he beckoned. Yami looked up from his spot infront of the television nodding, he headed over to his little hikari.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ry" Yugi said lightly, smiling up towards the other who nodded in return with his own infectious smile "Sure thing, Yugi."

Once the two exited, Ryou headed over and stood infront of the tv shutting it off.

Bakura blinked "Hey! I was watching that" he exclaimed to Ryou with a small scowl.

Ryou crossed his arms "well, to bad. What you were watching is garbage." he said knowingly.

Bakura looked to him "actually, I was watching a brain eating monkey.. Garbage I do believe was playing on channel fifty, the documentary they had on Egypt was all wrong.." he corrected matter of factly crossing his arms, causing Ryou to sigh.

"Whatever. It's time that you and I have a little talk about the rules." he smiled some to his Yami.

Bakura groaned some as Ryou then began to rant on about the many rules and regulations that were expected to be obeyed within the household...

_(Just a note, as much as some may wish it was real, vedo the monkey from hell, is non existent sept of course within this fanfic. The undead monkey idea came from AnimeLoverAngel, thank you for you suggestions..And the jar of dirt will most likely come in the next chapter. -smiles-_

_till next time!. Bye)_


End file.
